Another You
by Oceana Mist
Summary: Derek is forced to move on and it's not as hard as he thought... Will "SHE" be the new casey?


"Another You" A Dasey Fanfic

Summary: It has been two years since Casey and Derek's break-up. Derek misses Casey but feels someone else is meant to be the "new Casey" but that person has every quality Casey had, except the lying/cheating quality, plus more. He has begun to heal. Sequal to my first fanfic Should've said No READ THAT FIRST.

Categories: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep**

**You left me drowning in the tears of memory**

**And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe**

**Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see**

**A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes**

**But time's gone been healing me and I say goodbye**

(Present) Derek was standing by Casey's casket. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll always love you Casey." He said to her silently.

Derek recalled his and Casey's relationship. Together eight months, well really five if you don't include the three months Casey was cheating on him with Truman. He had told her he loved her and that he couldn't take her back. He thought how nice it would have been to have grown old with Casey, but she would never grow old. She had died. In a car accident. He will always love Casey but not as much as he had before, it no longer hurt. His heart was beginning to heal after two years.

Derek went to join Emily by her side.

**Cause I can breathe again, dream again**

**I'll be on the road again**

**Like it used to be the other day**

**Now I feel free again, so innocent**

**Cause someone makes me whole again for sure**

**I'll find another you**

(Past: Memory) Derek couldn't begin healing by himself. Emily and Casey stopped being friends not long after Derek and Casey's break-up. Derek told Emily how he had felt for Casey. Emily listened. He found it easy to talk to her. Emily was always there for everyone through thick and thin. Talking really did help. Especially talking to her. Emily reminded Derek of Casey, but better and more pure.

**Could you imagine someone else is by my side**

**I've been afraid she couldn't keep myself from falling**

**My heart was always searching for a place to hide**

**Could not await the dawn to bring another day**

**Your not the only one so hear me when I say**

**The thoughts of you, they just fade away**

(Present) Derek, quite frequently, went to visit Casey by her grave. Where she would eternally remain 19. Usually Emily doesn't go with Derek. He finds it easy to talk to Emily and loves doing it to. He also loved talking to Casey, and still did. She was always a good listener. When he visited Casey he would talk to her.

"Case, I hope you don't mind but Em and me, well we are an item. I miss you don't get me wrong, and sometimes I think that talking to you is the only thing that keeps me from breaking down, as much as Emily tries, and does help, it's just not like talking to you. I'm no longer sad and angry about our break-up, in fact it's beginning to blur. If that's easy to believe. Well I better go Casey, I have to meet Emily. Love you."

**Cause I can breathe again, dream again**

**I'll be on the road again**

**Like it used to be the other day**

**Now I feel free again, so innocent**

**Cause someone makes me whole again for sure**

**I'll find another you**

(Past: Memory) After Casey's memorial service. Derek felt comforted sitting there in Emily's car. He was devastated about losing his friend/ex girlfriend/step sister. Emily made the pain go away a little. Just having her there. She would sit there for an hour in silence just to make Derek happy. Which he was beginning to be. Happy. Like he was with Casey way back when.

**Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes**

**You're still apart of my life**

(Past: Memory) Derek was lying in bed trying to sleep, he closed his eyes and said to himself "Get a grip Venturi just SLEEP" He seemed to obey himself and quickly fell asleep. When Derek awoke, or seemingly awoke, he was in Casey's room sitting in a chair staring at her writing in her journal on her bed.

"Oh hey Derek did you want to talk to me about something?" She asked him.

"Uh yeah I actually did. It's about Emily." Derek said, he couldn't control himself.

"Go ahead." Casey put her journal aside propped up on her elbows and looked at Derek like she was listening.

"Since you died Emily and I have gotten closer and I really enjoy her company, she makes me feel safe and warm and... comforted." Derek told Casey

"Derek you know Emily cares about you an aweful lot just don't hurt her okay?" Casey asked.

"I won't." Derek promised.

"Then I don't see what the problem is..." Casey trailed off.

"What? What's wrong." Derek asked her concerned.

"I have to go, I'll be back just remember I'm always watching over you, and with Emily, be yourself that's who I fell for and apparently so has she. Don't feel bad. I love you but I understand you couldn't give me another chance." With that Casey faded.

"Casey?" Derek repeadedly asked.

"Derek? Derek? Are you ok? Derek wake up!" Edwin was shaking him. Derek woke up. Casey was there and listening, and Derek had a feeling whenever he went to visit her she listened.

**Cause I can breathe again, dream again**

**I'll be on the road again**

**Like it used to be the other day**

**Now I feel free again, so innocent**

**Cause someone makes me whole again for sure**

**I'll find another you**

**I'll find another you**

(Present) It was Derek's wedding day, Emily couldn't have looked more beautiful. Derek started to tear up. It was Emily who was there, and was always there for him since Casey and Derek's break-up to the times she left his dreams and to the time he didn't visit her anymore. He was healed, and he had Emily to thank for that. He had finally found the one who was supposed to be there, and it wasn't Casey. Casey was a big part of him and always would be, but Emily was the one who took his heart. He was healed. He had found another Casey, who was nothing like her.

*** Thanks guys this is the sequal to Should've said no. Sorry I really like writing sad stories! I will make happy o nes don't worry! R&R! ***


End file.
